


Master of stealth

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: The Medoran Chronicles - Lynette Noni
Genre: 7+1, Cockblocking, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Kisses, Might be a bit ooc, Sneaking Around, technically teacher/student, the tags have forsaken me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Seven times everyone accidentally inturrupted Ghost and Alex, and the one time they kinda got away with it





	Master of stealth

She doesn't know quite how it happened, she just seemed to keep running into him after that first lockdown and ironically, she guesses that it just snuck up on her. These feelings that they shared developed naturally but what followed was an endless nightmare of interruptions 

It started innocently enough with Kaiden, the creative boy from her combat class approaching her while she sat under a tree a fair distance from the campus. Ghost insisted he had a crush on her but it had only made Alex laugh, clearly he didn't realise just how often she failed and fell on her face in front of the boy in combat, not exactly the most attractive thing. Thinking back to it, it had probably looked like she was outside reading aloud but alone, given the fact that the book she had been trying to read was open and her gaze was on it attentively. However her face had also been flushed from talking and then listening to the flirtatious words of Hunter from his spot, perched high in the tree above her. He had said it was out of habit, the need to hide and remain unseen, she hadn't really argued when he didn't sit beside her on the floor given she had wanted to focus on her book and she found herself always a tad too distracted whenever he was pressed so close. Of course that hadn't stopped his expert mouth from flustering her, making Kaiden give her a worried glance as he approached, she was sitting under the shade of a tree after all. Ghost had fallen silent at his approach but she could feel the tension in the air that accompanied his protective jealousy when he saw who it was. "Karter wants to see us" it wasn't exactly the words she wanted to hear but took his offered hand anyway. She could practically see the way Ghosts teeth gritted together even as Kaiden smiled softly and began conversation she expected from him as the two of them walked away

The second time was completely Ghosts fault, Karter had slammed the door of what was Ghosts so called 'office' as he entered. His voice was loud and booming as he reminded Ghost that he was suppose to be helping him, TEN MINUTES AGO set up for an upcoming activity course for his epsilon class. It was only thanks to Ghosts reflexes, Karter's own rage and Hunter's odd love for spinning chairs that the other professor didn't see her sitting in Hunter's lap. She had been sitting there the better part of half an hour, the two talking, pressed close and even sharing the occasional kiss. It was during one of these sweet kisses that Karter had barged in and Alex found herself instead pressed to a firm steady chest. It had taken almost twenty minutes for Karter to stop his angry rambling where Ghost had done nothing but run a reassuring and soothing hand down her back. When finally Karter seemed to burn out Hunter said one word of confirmation and the other man left, seeming to grumble to himself. Alex had let out a breath five minutes later when the bell chimed and she got shaky limbs beneath her, pressing a kiss to Ghosts cheek before heading for her archery class

The third time just seemed destined given the day she was having. She was dead tired making her way to the dining hall for dinner, after another lockdown and Karter's combat class who could blame her though. It was as she passed by one of the buildings, too tired to even give a caring glance to discover which that she found herself suddenly turned. A mischievous smile was in her line of view and it took only moments to realise that it was Ghost who had grabbed her, Hunter who had turned her around the corner and had her currently pressed into the wall. Already she felt less tired, body and mind perking up to attention as she returned his small smile and his lips then met hers. It was easy, natural even to wrap her legs around his waist as he lifted her to further pin her to the wall, mouth opening willingly to his. It's as his hips shifted to hold her, hands moving to ghost over her chest that suddenly she found herself on the floor. Dazed, she looked up when a moment later Bear rounded the corner. He took in her appearance with worry before saying "I know Karter pushes you Alex but you can't sleep here" he wraps a hand securely around her arm and helps her to her feet "besides I think Jordan would kill us if he missed dinner waiting for us" she smiles softly at him, nodding to his words and letting him lead her away with only a quick longing glance over her shoulder at the now empty space 

Getting hurt in combat class again was humiliating but normal now as she sat on the bed Fletcher had said was solely reserved for her. At least by now she was certain her fear of doctors was at least marginally cured as she didn't question him as she downed the fairy floss liquid and rested back to take a nap. She fell asleep to the constant sound of Fletcher working and woke up to the gentle pressure of a hand in hers. It was only for a second because then Fletcher's footsteps were closer, his voice back as he told someone to apparently 'shoo' again because 'she needs her rest' there was no reply, just silence and yet she knew who it was. Sleep pulled on her again but her heart warmed at the thought that he was worried, Ghost was worried about her. She was sure now she'd see him once she left the infirmary but for now she let sleep take her again

She was sure this time they'd be safe, they were in Hunter's room after all, what could be more secure. Alex swallowed nervously as she sat back on the floor settled between Hunter's legs. His smile was gentle as he cupped her chin and tilted it so her gaze drew up to meet his. "We don't have to do this if your not ready" she smiled, nuzzling his hand "no I, I want to at least try" she was determined and this time swallowed down her nervousness as he dropped his hand. Her own moved to the belt of his pants, unbuckling it as his fingers played pleasantly with her hair, she nuzzled at his covered thigh as the belt came loose and she undid the button, pulling them apart. It's then that the door opens, she had been looking up at Hunter, lips wet as her tongue ran across them and then her eyes went wide as she barely suppressed a squeak at the voice of Jarvis, diving down to hide behind his bed. "There you are" the steps got closer only stopping when Ghost released a sigh and made a point of re-buckling his belt. It made Jarvis stop and stammer for a moment, no doubt pink at what he thought Ghost must of been doing before he interrupted. "Sorry to intrude but I must go over your perspective students for next year" Ghost nodded, giving her hair a gently pat before standing "of course this would be better done in my office" Hunter seems to be thinking the same as he motions at the door. The door clicks shut and Alex only moves to lean back against the bed, it's late, after curfew so all she can do is wait for Hunter to get back

This time she's sure she picked the perfect place. It's Sunday night, the library apparently one of her new best friends is completely quiet, abandoned it seems except for the two of them. Still with how their lucks been lately they don't take any chances, hiding away in a secluded spot that Ghost himself chose at the back corner of the library. Their making out, nothing to heavy, hands and lips exploring as they get reacquainted after the last few months. Alex feels good about her pick when Ghost gently pushes her back against a shelf, lips trailing down her neck. She bites her bottom lip to stop a moan just incase, other hand lightly tangled in his hair. Nothing could go wrong and then when his lips move towards hers again she's pulled away, back through some doorway in the bookshelf. She never thought the apparently conscious library would turn on her but it did, she spent hours searching for a way out and only found sir Camden to guide her back out when Ghost left the library. She found him waiting outside and took his offered hand with a small sigh and smile as he walked her back to her dorm, she definitely wouldn't be going back to that traitorous library anytime soon

Alex had gone to bed early, she calculated roughly two hours before D.c returned, most likely three but they couldn't risk it. Hunter hovered over her on the bed, every few seconds broken up by their lips joining and not, she didn't plan to waste a minute of this blessed two hours. It was as her hands moved down his body to his belt that he stiffened, Alex was breathless as he glanced up. "What's wrong" she inquired following his gaze, worry and curiosity warred, then he was gone. She sat up giving the room a glance before her eyes fell on the bathroom and she moved to the edge of the bed to stand. It seemed like some sort of twisted fate when D.c came into the room early, the opening door surprising Alex far more then it had any right to by now. Typically her roommate ignored her as she made note of the hay in her hair, no doubt from the stables as D.c rummaged through the wardrobe. Her eyes flicked to the bathroom in worry, clearly the other girl was intent on an early shower. She pulls back seeming to have found what she wants while Alex tries to think of an excuse, her mind full of her and Hunter laying in bed disappearing into utter bitter disappointment that seemed to pause her mind. She's still not sure how he did it but as D.c turned she felt a kiss as light as air on her cheek and knew he was gone as D.c closed the bathroom door and their room one clicked into place. A breath exhaled through her parted lips and she fell back onto the soft sheets, defeated 

She doesn't know what finally made him snap but it's when she's going to collect a mop thanks to her latest unwanted library adventure that he seems to. She can hardly remember how she got from the hall into the closet but she immediately recognises the lips pressed urgently to hers, the gentle hands and soft caresses, the voice against her lips whispering of no more interruptions. She can't help but nod in agreeance as she gives herself over to Ghost and his careful caress. He removes their clothes quickly but not quite all the way, his pants are down and shirt off, her own shorts are hanging from one leg, her top up around her shoulders and bra unclipped. He lifts her up, bracing her between his arms and the wall before pulling back to examine her. He's panting slightly and she blushes as he carefully pulls her bra away, revealing her breasts to his gaze. He smiles as she flushed and moves lower, re-shifting her in his grip to place feather light kisses along her chest. She shivers at the gentle touch, then moans, back arching slightly as he takes a sensitive nipple into his warm wet mouth. He reseals their lips and Alex relaxes into the familiar touch, body arching into each of his gentle caresses

She finds her feet back on the floor just as Ghost sinks to his knees before her, he removes her shorts and with gentle hands nudges her thighs apart. "I didn't think to bring anything" he admits after a moment of staring his eyes move up to search hers, he's breathless and she has to swallow before she can think. "I still want this" she says after a moment, he gives a small nod then returns his attention down. His hands move to rest on her thighs and he waits till her own grip his shoulders before leaning forward. He gives a tentative swipe with his tongue just to see her reaction, she shudders, hands gripping his shoulders a little tighter with a soft whine leaving her as he pulled back. Smirking he leaned back in and with his gentle grip on her thighs coaxed them a little further apart before setting to work. He swiped his tongue along her slit in a few slow stripes before delving it deeper between her folds to taste her. His tongue swirling and stroking as she gasped and moaned, one of her hands moving from his shoulder to his hair, messing it as she pulled him closer and his attention turned to sucking at her clit. One of his own hands moving to trace along her thigh before up to join his mouth, one finger slipping in then two as he gently worked to stretch her

When he got to three she was shaking, his free hand settling on her hip to steady her. Alex had one hand in his hair, the other now raised to her mouth to bite back her own rather loud sounds. He pulled back just as she begun to fear that she would collapse and then she was off her shaky feet and braced once more in his strong arms. "Are you ready" his voice was a gentle whisper in his ear. She breathed softly to steady her breathing then met his eye and gave a shaky nod. His face softened, placing gentle kisses to her skin before sealing their lips together and thrusting forward 

Jordan was running, Karter was on his heels and Jordan held no doubt that if he was caught it would be the end of him, detention for the year if he was lucky. As he rounded the corner he slowed then stopped, immediately using his gift to turn invisible and then fade back into the wall as Karter rounded the corner yelling angrily after him. Laughing lightly to himself he breathed a sigh of relief and then turned around, he had clearly gone through the wrong wall. He's so shocked his gift fails and when Alex lets out a surprised scream, Hunter's hips still and a knife he doesn't know from where was suddenly in a free hand at his throat 

Alex trembles, face red with embarrassment and hoping Jordan hadn't been there long. "Hunter don't" she still had enough sense to whisper that in his ear and at the drop of Ghosts guard Jordan turned invisible again and Alex heard a muffled apology as he raced through the closet door. Her heart was beating wildly as Hunter groaned softly, leaning forward to rest his head against her panting chest. They couldn't catch a break, she laughed softly dispelling the tension. Hunter glanced up at her and smiled at the expression on her face, Alex leaned down and then resealed their lips. Gentle kisses quickly turned heated again, Hunter's thrusts resumed and if Karter made the mistake of checking out the noises in the closet during his search for Jordan then neither of them noticed his mistake as they finally reached their sweet climax

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I get her onto books but this time she got me onto this. My little sister recently set me onto this series which I'm grateful for. I've liked it so far and as a celebration for finishing book one (finally since I kept stalling) I decided to fufill her request
> 
> Trying out my new form of editing again, pre-marking paragraphs making them longer then usual, if you read any of my other work let me know which style you prefer


End file.
